Summary and Relevance: The ability to reprogram somatic cells into pluripotent stem cells (induced pluripotent stem cells - iPSCs) has transformed both the study of basic human cellular neurobiology and the examination of the cellular basis of human diseases of the nervous system. However the creation, culturing and differentiation of iPSCs and their progeny are technically challenging and labor intensive which has inhibited use of iPSCs by many investigators. This core will provide the facilities and technical expertise to enable NINDS investigators to incorporate the technology into their research efforts.